


Bloody Hell

by ItsMeYaBoi



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Established Relationship, Gender Dysphoria, M/M, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 07:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18494644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsMeYaBoi/pseuds/ItsMeYaBoi
Summary: Scouts a trans man who still gets his period so he goes to Sniper for some comfort.(Im just tryna cope with my dysphoria)





	Bloody Hell

The past week has been difficult for the Scout. Pms was at an all time high indicating that once again he was getting his period, despite being on hormones (thanks to medic) it hasn't gone away yet. The days battle wasn't much different until he was sent to respawn right as the fight ended with a huge pain in his stomach and wet spot in his boxers. Inevitably he punched the wall before heading to the base to meet up with medic to get his tampons. 

 

As Scout walked to Sniper's van, he didn't feel like running anymore that day, he say Sniper sitting in a chair set up outside taking occasional sips of a beer. 

“Hey snipes” Sniper looked up, seeing Scouts somber expression and the slight hunch he had over himself he knew what was up. After dating for 6 months you can learn your boyfriends body language. 

“Come on in Roo.” Scout nodded walking into the van, sitting in the small couch, wrapping himself in the blanket draped over the back of the couch. Sniper folded the chair back up and brought it inside. He sat next to Scout and wrapped his arms around the smaller boy. “You wanna talk about it?” Scout shook his head. Sniper lifted him up and put him on the bed and going the get a heating pad from the cabinet that he had some stuff for these times and brought him the pad and some ibuprofen. 

 

While the hours passed Sniper laid down with Scout, cuddling the small boy as he took a nap. Sniper kissed his head and held him close to his chest. “I love you Roo.”


End file.
